


Change in Presentation

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Female Castiel, Gender Fluid Character, Genderswap, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: When Castiel comes home, something is different.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Poly Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2019, SPN TFW Bingo





	Change in Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Cas Dean Jack Sam square, my SPN ABO Bingo Card, the TFW 2.0 square, my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Gender Fluid Character square (I know it's not exactly right, but this is what my brain came up with), my SPN Genre Bingo card, The Bunker square, and my SPN TFW Bingo card, the Free Space.

The bunker door opened and closed, the creaking of its hinges not allowing any impression of sneakiness. Jack didn’t even look up from his book where he sat in the library, knowing that anyone who had a key to the front door was friend, not foe.

He didn’t worry, that is, until the scent of the arrived party wafted to him.

Jack stiffened, taking a deeper breath. It was Alpha – his Alpha – but something was wrong.

Castiel didn’t smell quite like that, even though Jack did know in his bones that it was Castiel who’d come inside the bunker.

When Jack turned in his chair to look into the map room, it wasn’t a messy, brown haired, blue-eyed man who was walking down the iron stairs. It was a woman, lean and of mid-height, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Jack stood.

“Dean?” Jack called, not taking his eyes off of the woman as she sighed. “Sam?” Jack’s voice echoed through the bunker, the caution – questioning but still urgent – evident in his voice. He heard footsteps coming down the hall before the woman had even made it to the map table.

“Jack,” she said, sounding tired. The voice was low for a woman, just on the edge of familiar. Before she could say more, Dean was stepping through the door in the map room, drawing his gun.

“Who are you?” Dean demanded to know, scenting the air. Jack saw the confusion on his face immediately. Sam ran in at that moment, scenting the room first, before questioning.

Sam motioned for Dean to lower his gun, approaching the woman. Sam scented the air nearer to her, needing more confirmation. As a Beta, his sense of smell wasn’t as keen as Jack’s, a freshly presented Omega, or Dean’s, a mated Omega.

The woman stood still, seeming to know that the men in the room needed to find answers for themselves, rather than being told the truth. That was true, as Dean and Jack watched Sam scent the woman.

“Cas?” Sam asked, affirming Jack’s initial confusion and making Dean shift. “What happened?”

The woman sighed. “The witch has been taken care of,” Castiel said, glancing at Dean before looking back at Sam, “but not without some… alterations.”

Dean stowed his gun and approached, leaning in to scent Castiel’s neck brazenly. Jack could hear a barely-audible whine from Dean, one that would never be brought up between any of them, before he sighed.

“It’s like this is your body, but not,” Dean said, confused at his words and their meaning alike. “It’s your scent, my Alpha that I smell, but it’s not _you_.”

Jack walked over, his younger body and mind wanting to explore and learn. He scented the reassuring Omega smell of Dean before leaning in for a whiff of Castiel’s scent, wanting comfort from his Alpha but not quite getting it.

“This is my vessel, it has just been transformed. I believe my grace will guide it to change back to its usual shape with time, but…” Castiel hesitated, looking at all of them individually. “I have to admit that I do not mind the change in presentation. Angels have no gender, after all.”

Dean rubbed a hand down his face, obviously distraught and confused by the change in dynamic between them. His mated Alpha, usually a male, was suddenly in a woman’s body. He’d have to get used to the difference in scent, let alone demeanor of Castiel as a woman.

“As long as you’re you,” Dean said slowly as he thought through his words, his eyes still closed, “I’m happy.”

Castiel smiled softly, knowing that Dean wasn’t always the easiest to accept new and different things. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean nodded shortly, leaning in to steal a quick kiss before heading back down the hallway. Sam and Jack remained, still observing the new Castiel.

“How does it feel, being a female Alpha?” Jack asked, his curiosity winning over his manners. Sam let out an awkward chuckle, although Jack was pretty sure Sam was just as curious as he was. Female Alphas weren’t nearly as common as males, and the fact that they had someone in their lives who had now been both – and could explain the differences…

Sam and Jack might learn a bit more about genders before Castiel could get back to normal. 

Dean might just learn a few things, too.


End file.
